idoljapan2010fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
PassCode
|image = PassCode.jpg |読み = パスコード |略称 = パスコ |人数 = 4 |地域 = 日本・大阪府 |活動期間 = 2013年 - |レーベル = ユニバーサルミュージック |事務所 = we-B studio |プロデューサー = 平地孝次 |公式サイト = 公式サイト |キャッチコピー = }} は、大阪を拠点に活動するアイドルグループです の由来 経歴 ;2013年 *5月26日 初ライブ TAKE OFF Presents「あいどるのことなら、まかせな祭!!Vol.6」出演 *7月3日 公式サイト開設 *7月3日 南菜生加入 ;2014年 *2月24日 アスタリスク MV公開。 *3月2日 XYZ MV公開 *3月9日 OverThere MV公開 *3月14日 Seize the day!!、kissの花束 公開 *2月24日 新生PassCodeとなり２人から４人体制になる*3月16日 新生PassCode初ライブ「Rステ Vol.1」出演 *5月6日 激動プログレッシブ PV公開 *5月11日 大塚Hearts＋にて初の東京ライブ *6月12日 フルアルバム「ALL IS VANITY」発売 *6月15日 dues新宿にてアルバム発売リリースイベント「PassCodeハジメマシタ」 *7月12日 アメリカ村CLAPPERにてアルバム発売リリースイベント「PassCodeハジメマシタvol2」 *8月15日 目黒鹿鳴館にてアルバム発売リリースイベント「PassCodeハジメマシタvol3」 *8月30日 名古屋舞鶴TRIPにてアルバム発売リリースイベント「PassCodeハジメマシタvol4」 *9月26日 1stシングル「NEXTAGE」発売 *10月4日 OSAKA MUSEにて1stONEMAN「ALL is VANITY」 *10月5日 目黒鹿鳴館にて1stONEMAN「ALL is VANITY」 *11月23日 NEXTAGE PV公開 ;2015年 *3月18日 1stDVD「ALL is VANITY」リリース *4月5日 2ndワンマン「TRIAL of NEXTAGE」 *5月27日 2ndシングル「Now I Know」発売 *5月27日 Now I Know MV公開 *6月24日 オレンジ MV公開 *6月28日 FREEDOM NAGOYA'2015 出演 *7月11日 TOKYO BOOTLEG CIRCUIT'15 出演 *8月1日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2015にて新メンバー大上陽奈子が加入(お披露目)。5人体制になる *10月25日 大阪BIGCATにて、4人体制でPassCode初のワンマン全国ツアー初日を迎える *11月14日 福岡県 LIVE SPOT WOW!でワンマンライブ *12月5日 HighLisk2015 in 和歌山 *12月6日 @MAWA LOOP2015キャンペーン企画「リビアライズ」 *12月6日 PSYCLON MONSTER2@心斎橋サンホール *12月9日 Never Sleep Again リリースイベント@タワーレコード NU茶屋町店 *12月11日 Never Sleep Again」リリースイベント@恵比寿CreAto *12月12日 FM OSAKA presents MAWA LOOP2015 supported by Village Vanguard *12月13日 PassCode First ONEMAN Tour 「Trial of PassCode」 *12月16日 Edge Dub Monkeyzとの共催 CLUB発信型ラウドEDMイベント「Ignition」 *12月19日 アイドル甲子園 in 心斎橋SUN HALL supported by 生メール *12月20日 THE LIVE Vol.9 *12月23日 PassCode First ONEMAN Tour 「Trial of PassCode」in Sapporo *12月27日 東京新宿RUIDO K4にて無料イベント *12月27日 2016初出し！ミスiDの部屋　第二夜 *12月29日 BOUQUET presents IDOL ROCKS! Vol.04〜忘年会スペシャル〜 *12月30日 アイドル甲子園 in 新宿BLAZE supported by 生メール ;2016年 *1月2日 PassCode First ONEMAN Tour 「Trial of PassCode」FINAL *1月10日 Louder!!!!! *1月11日 アイドル甲子園 in 渋谷VISION supported by 生メール *1月16日 ENIGMA in OSAKA Vol.1 *1月17日 能園code≒level.04 *1月20日 Ignition *1月23日 アイドル甲子園 in OSAKA MUSE supported by 生メール *1月27日 Showdown Vol.1 *1月30日 アイドル甲子園 in TSUTAYA O-EAST supported by 生メール *1月30日 iCON DOLL LOUNGE *1月31日 ENIGMA in TOKYO Vol.1 *2月6日 FEBRUARY PARTY *2月7日 RAD CREATION presents でらロックフェスティバル2016 powered by @FM] *2月10日 妄撮P おれの愛する女たち ～本人降臨しまくりスペシャルvol.4～ *2月12日 あんナイト Vol.3〜バレンタインだよ、あ〜んナイト♡〜 *2月13日 MAD MAGAZINE RECORDS presents 悪FES *2月14日 アイドル甲子園 in 渋谷VISION supported by 生メール *2月20日 ENIGMA in OSAKA Vol.2 *2月20日 bosco di baccano *2月21日 Disrupt Vol.1 *2月21日 Disrupt Vol.2 *2月27日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in 渋谷 supported by 生メール *2月27日 BAND-MAID® presents"New Beginning Tour 2016 追加お給仕" *2月28日 ENIGMA in TOKYO Vol.2 *3月5日 アイドル甲子園 in 山口 supported by 生メール *3月6日 アイドル甲子園 in Zepp Fukuoka supported by 生メール *3月13日 ENIGMA in TOKYO Vol.3 *3月18日 UZMK presents Effected ☆ fuck ups *3月19日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in OSAKA MUSE supported by 生メール *3月21日 ENIGMA 特別編 Vol,1 〜COMIN'KOBEに向けて〜 *3月21日 ENIGMA 特別編 Vol,2 〜COMIN'KOBEに向けて〜 *3月25日 嗚呼ぁ、今日まで死ななくて良かった vol,7 *3月27日 THE LIVE SPECIAL Vol,2 *4月2日 MBSたいバーン!! LIVE vol.4 supported by Eggs *4月3日 Re:Fusion CODE.1 *4月9日 Louder!!!!! *4月10日 ギュウ農フェス Road To 栃木 大キックオフ！ *4月16日 ENIGMA in TOKYO Vol.4 *4月17日 MUSIC LINE supported by アイドル甲子園 *4月17日 BELLCODE *4月24日 iCON DOLL LOUNGE　～2016SPRING&SUMMER COLLECTION～ *4月29日 V.P.C vol.1 *5月4日 NIIGATA RAINBOW ROCK 2016 *5月6日 あんナイト Vol.4〜導かれし大人たち〜 supported by ヴィレッジヴァンガード *5月7日 アイドル甲子園 in SHIBUYA CLUB QUATTRO suppoted by 生メール *5月14日 僕の4枚舌リリース記念「負け犬バンド負けてたまるか対バンツアー」 *5月21日 Showdown Vol.2 *5月21日 Disrupt Vol.3 *5月25日 PassCode New Album 『VIRTUAL』 リリースイベント in タワーレコード梅田NU茶屋町店22日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in KYOTO MUSE supported by 生メール *5月25日 2ndアルバム『VIRTUAL』をリリース *5月28日 Shimokitazawa SOUND CRUISING 2016 *5月28日 Louder!!!!! *5月29日 アイドル甲子園 in 渋谷VISION supported by 生メール *5月29日 PassCode New Album 『VIRTUAL』 リリースイベント in タワーレコード新宿 *6月9日 CHEMICAL REACTION *6月11日 4PEACE suppoted by アイドル甲子園 *6月12日 アイドル甲子園 in 渋谷 supported by 生メール *6月12日 REALITY. *6月18日 ENIGMA in OSAKA Vol.3 *6月19日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in アメリカ村DROP supported by 生メール *6月25日 FREEDOM NAGOYA'2016 *6月25日 名古屋同時多発ツーマン Passcode＆プティパ-petit pas!- *6月26日 アイドル甲子園 in 新木場STUDIO COAST supported by 生メール *6月28日 ミオヤマザキ presents ミオフェス *7月2日 EBeanS 夏フェス PassCode ミニライブ&トークショー *7月2日 PassCode VIRTUAL TOUR 2016@仙台Darwin *7月3日 PassCode VIRTUAL TOUR 2016@FANJ twice *7月6日 PassCode VIRTUAL TOUR 2016@名古屋ell FITS ALL *7月8日 PassCode VIRTUAL TOUR 2016@Fukuoka INSA *7月16日 アイドル甲子園 in ESAKA MUSE supported by 生メール *7月17日 SHAMROCK *7月22日 30th VILLAGE VANGUARD presents V.V.Rocks ～NEXT IDOL festival～ *7月23日 ENIGMA in TOKYO 特別編 *7月24日 Disrupt Vol.4 *7月24日 Disrupt Vol.5 *7月26日 ヒステリックパニック 第23回 納涼!盆踊りツアー 暴れたい放題プラン *7月31日 アイドル甲子園～3rd Anniversary ～ supported by 生メール *8月1日 音霊 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO「ROCKDOLL BEACH 2016」 *8月5日・6日 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL2016 *8月8日 PassCode VIRTUAL TOUR 2016@Zepp Divercity Tokyo アンコールでユニバーサル ミュージックからメジャー・デビュー発表 *8月11日 Happy Jam × ＠JAM　～真夏のジャムまつりspecial　2016～ *8月13日 アイドル甲子園SUMMER FESTIVAL2016 supported by 生メール *8月20日 TREASURE05X ～burning diamonds～ *8月25日 アイとロック〜アメリカ村DROP 13th ANNIVERSARY〜 *8月27日 30th VILLAGE VANGURD presents V.V Rosks〜MIX JUICE〜 *8月28日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in 心斎橋JANUS supported by 生メール *9月4日 アイドル甲子園 in OKINAWA supported by 生メール *9月4日 アイドル甲子園PREMIUM in 沖縄 supported by 生メール *9月8日 9月8日はクッパの日〜クッパキムチユッケビビンバ〜お会計3MAN〜 *9月11日 Disrupt Vol.6 *9月11日 new encounters SP vol.4 *9月16日 FEBRUARY PARTY 秋の陣 *9月17日 イナズマロック フェス 2016 *9月19日 EGGS presents 【TOKYO CALLING2016】 *9月24日・25日 @JAM×ナタリーEXPO 2016 *10月1日 AOMORI ROCK FESTIVAL’16 〜夏の魔物〜 10周年記念大会 *10月9日 MUSIC CIRCUS'16　STAGE(Day-2 only) *10月10日 東京激ロックDJパーティーEDGE-CRUSHER VOL.106 ～16th ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL DJ PARTY～ *10月15日 Louder!!!! *10月25日 MISS UNLIMITEDリリースイベント at タワーレコード横浜ビブレ店 *10月27日 MISS UNLIMITEDリリースイベント at タワーレコード新宿店 *10月28日 ZUGIMADON 2016 *10月29日 MISS UNLIMITEDリリースイベント at タワーレコード名古屋近鉄パッセ店 *10月30日 MISS UNLIMITEDリリースイベント at 大阪LIVE SQUARE 2nd LINE *10月30日 DOGIMAZUN 2016〜Helloween Night Special!!〜 *11月3日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@MUSIC ZOO KOBE 太陽と虎 *11月4日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@名古屋 Electric Lady Land *11月12日 デスラビッツ ラストライブw　前夜祭だョ！ 2017年注目アイドル全員集合 *11月23日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@DUCE SAPPORO *11月25日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@DRUM Be-1 *11月27日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@CRAZYMAMA KINGDOM *12月3日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@仙台 darwin *12月4日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@NEXS NIIGATA *12月10日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@KYOTO MUSE *12月16日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@BIGCAT *12月18日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@高松 DIME *12月20日 ENIGMA in TOKYO 特別編 *12月28日 PassCode MISS UNLIMITED Tour 2016@新木場STUDIO COAST *12月31日 Shallow Grave「BELL/CODE」 ;2017年 *1月3日 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT × @JAM ニューイヤープレミアムパーティー2017 *1月7日 new encounters SP vol.5 *1月7日 あんナイトVol.6〜新年会だよ、アイドル全員集合〜 supported by ヴィレッジヴァンガード *1月8日 Louder!!!!! *1月15日 ENIGMA in TOKYO *1月22日 FABLED NUMBER presents 大阪 響の陣 『DIE ON ROCK FES 2017』 *1月24日 IDOL AND READ 009発売記念トークイベント *1月29日 Club333「Musikleidung」コラボレーションイベント *2月4日 でらロックフェスティバル2017 powered by @FM *2月9日 IDOL VS BAND *2月11日 ENIGMA in OSAKA *2月13日 フリージアとショコラ2017×WEST ROCK MUSEUM *2月18日 NEO TOKYO CREATORS × KiTSUNE WORKS *2月19日 BANDOL FEST 2017 *2月25日 大阪激ロックDJパーティーSCREAM REAL LOUD VOL.113 *3月3日 雌猫乱心！戦慄の雛祭り *3月10日 Village Vanguard presents MusicGoRound vol.1 *3月11日 @JAM the Field vol.11 *3月15日 IDO-LIVE!!mode.19〜KiTSUNE WORKS 2nd Anniversary〜 *3月18日 OTODAMA×POP PARADE presents OTOPARE *3月25日 大港開唱 Megaport Festival *3月26日 ENIGMA in TAIPEI Special presented by SYNTREND *4月1日 MEGA VEGAS 2017 *4月6日 Gleam @ OSAKA *4月7日 IDOL AND READ 010発売記念トークイベント *4月8日 IDOL ROCKS! SPRING SPECIAL!! *4月11日 ギュウ農フェス ROAD TO 栃木2017キックオフ！ *4月12日 IDOL vs BAND vol.2 *4月15日 ZEPHYREN presents A.V.E.S.T project vol.10 *4月16日 FM OH! presents MAZA LOOP2017 *4月18日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@タワーレコード渋谷B1「CUTUP STUDIO」 *4月20日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@大阪LIVE SQUARE 2ndLINE *4月22日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@タワーレコード新宿 *4月28日 乱レ雪月花 Vol.12 *4月29日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@HMV&BOOKS HAKATA *4月30日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@タワーレコード名古屋近鉄パッセ店 屋上イベントスペース *4月30日 UZMK presents 『Effected ☆ fuck ups』7巻目 *5月3日 bite the bullet リリース記念イベント@タワーレコード仙台パルコ店 *5月5日 V.P.C.vol.2 *5月6日 オモチレコード×VMO presents 超世紀末 vol.4 *5月12日 RAD HALL pre. 【サウンドフュージョン】 *5月18日 ENIGMA in TOKYO *5月26日 ENIGMA in NAGOYA *5月27日 @JAM 2017 *5月27日 Shimokitazawa SOUND CRUISING 2017 *5月28日 アイドル魂 なだれ坂ロック！× THE LIVE SPECIAL Vol.5 *6月4日 KNOCK OUT MONKEY TOUR 2017 *6月12日 ENIGMA in OSAKA *6月18日 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2017 *6月23日 Louder!!!!! *6月24日 IDOLdelic supported by FM OH! NANIWAdelic radio *6月28日 “bite the bullet'' Short Tour 2017@LIQUIDROOM'' *6月30日 “bite the bullet'' Short Tour 2017@NAGOYA CLUB QUATTRO'' *7月8日 V.P.C.vol.3 *7月15日 JOIN ALIVE 2017 *7月24日 ENIGMA in TOKYO *7月27日 ENIGMA in OSAKA *7月29日 “bite the bullet'' Short Tour 2017@umeda TRAD'' *7月30日 8フェス *8月4日 LIQUIDROOM 13th ANNIVERSARY *8月10日 ENIGMA in NAGOYA *8月19日 SUMMER SONIC 2017@舞洲 SONIC PARK *8月20日 SUMMER SONIC 2017@ZOZO マリンスタジアム&幕張メッセ *8月21日 『PassCode』×『まねきもちねこ』コラボ記念イベント *8月27日 @JAM EXPO 2017 *8月31日 muevo presents. EX-CEED vol.1 -special edition!!!- *9月3日 眩暈SIREN「ジェンガ TOUR 2017」 *9月5日 音学収穫祭'17 *9月9日 ENIGMA in OSAKA *9月10日 夏の魔物2017 in KAWASAKI *9月16日 TOKYO CALLING 2017 *9月17日 SCREAM OUT PARTY 2017 *10月4日 Into Another World Tour 2017@名古屋CLUB QUATTRO *10月6日 Into Another World Tour 2017@LIVE HOUSE CB *10月9日 【男性限定ライブ】ENIGMA in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION *10月9日 【女性限定ライブ】ENIGMA in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION *10月15日 MAWA LOOP2017 supported by タワーレコード *10月19日 Into Another World Tour 2017@渋谷CLUB QUATTRO *10月22日 MY FIRST STORY "MMA" TOUR 2017 *10月24日 THE LAST SKYROCKET! -Chapter4- *10月28日DOGIMAZUN HALLOWEEN PARTY 2017@大阪 *10月29日 激ロックDJパーティーEDGE-CRUSHER Vol.117 *10月31日 DOGIMAZUN HALLOWEEN PARTY 2017@愛知 *11月10日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@TSUTAYA O-WEST *11月11日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@OSAKA MUSE *11月12日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@OSAKA MUSE *11月16日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@ell.FITS ALL *11月18日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@金沢vanvanV4 *11月19日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@仙台darwin *11月23日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@CAVE-BE *11月25日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@高松DIME *11月26日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@神戸Harbor Studio *12月2日 assCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@B.9V2 *12月3日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@DRUM Be-1 *12月10日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@KYOTO MUSE *12月16日 PassCode ZENITH TOUR 2017@DUCE SAPPORO メンバー 名前：高嶋楓(たかはしかえで) ニックネーム：かっぴ 生年月日：1993年12月25日 血液型：O型 性格：マイペース 好きな動物：犬とマンボウ ---- 名前；今田夢菜(いまだゆな) ニックネーム：ちーゆな 生年月日：1994年12月17日 身長：149cm 足のサイズ：21cm 趣味：踊る、お買い物、お菓子。ぼーっとする 好きな食べ物：チョコ、ハンバーグ、オムライス ---- 名前：南菜生(みにみなお) ニックネーム：野菜 生年月日：1996年11月17日 好きな野菜：いちご 嫌いな野菜：セロリ 新メンバー 名前：大上陽奈子(おおがみひなこ) ニックネーム：ひなちゃん 生年月日：1998年6月22日 星座：かに座 血液型：O型 出身地：大阪府 元メンバー 名前：黒原優梨 ニックネーム：ゆうきゃん 生年月日：1993年10月11日 血液型：O型 身長：161cm 好きな食べ物： 親子丼 生ハム いちご 嫌いな食べ物：なーし！ 元リーダー ディスコグラフィ ;Nextage(2014年9月26日) # Nextage # Shake it up tonight ;Now I Know(2015年5月27日) :ype.A # Now I Know # Seek out the truth :type.B #Now I Know # オレンジ ;Never Sleep Again(2016年10月26日) # Never Sleep Again # Rize! ;MISS UNLIMITED(2016年10月26日) :初回限定盤 # MISS UNLIMITED # TRACE :通常盤 # MISS UNLIMITED # Cry Out ;bite the bullet(2017年4月19日) # bite the bullet # LOST 会場限定シングル ;LOVE LOVE HAPPYDAY(2013年5月26日) # LOVE LOVE HAPPYDAY # 春風ラバーズ # LOVE LOVE HAPPYDAY # 春風ラバーズ ;Don't stop me NOW'(2013年5月26日) # Don't stop me NOW # 妄想的ギャラクシー # Don't stop me NOW # 妄想的ギャラクシー ;Lockon マイダーリン(2013年8月25日) # Lockon マイダーリン # COLOR アルバム ;ALL is VANTY(2014年1月1日) # Toxic # 激動プログレッシブ # Kissの花束 # Club Kids Never Die # XYZ # Let the revelry begin # over there # アスタリスク # Seize the day!! # Link ;VIRTUAL(2016年5月25日) # MOON PHASE # AXIS # Never Sleep Again # ドリームメーカー # NINJA BOMBER # from here # SIGNAL # Now I Know # Selfish Girl # Nextage # Don't leave me alone # You made my day ;ZENITH(2017年8月2日) :CD # Maze of mind # bite the bullet（テレビ東京土曜ドラマ24『フリンジマン～愛人の作り方教えます～』主題歌） # all or nothing # ONE STEP BEYOND # Scarlet night # TRACE # Same to you # カタルシス # rise in revolt # Insanity # MISS UNLIMITED # Voice :DVD *MISS UNLIMITED -Music Video- *bite the bullet –Music Video- *ONE STEP BEYOND -Music Video- *ONE STEP BEYOND -Behind The Scene- * *ONE STEP BEYOND -Music Video-(Dance Shot Only ver.) *Same to you -Music Video- *Same to you -Behind The Scene- * *PassCode Asia Tour Docummentary in TAIWAN * * * with English subtitles 出演 テレビ *BLITZ INDEX2015年6月5日 TBS) *ミューサタ(2015年8月22日 フジテレビ) *TOKYO IDOL TV＜フジテレビからの!＞(2016年2月11日 フジテレビ) 脚注・出典・参考 出典 関連リンク Wikipedia アイドル戦国時代Wiki - seesaawik 外部リンク 公式サイト Facebook ブログ 黒原梨 高嶋楓 今田夢菜 南菜生 大上陽奈子 運営 Twitter 南菜生 今田夢菜 高嶋楓 大上陽奈子 カテゴリ:PassCode カテゴリ:パスコ カテゴリ:we-B studios カテゴリ:ユニバーサル ミュージック カテゴリ:TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016出演者 カテゴリ:グループ